La scène du bal
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: "Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble cette nuit-là, mais dès le tout premier contact, dès la main de Draco sur son col et le ton exagérément bas de leurs voix, ils avaient fait l'amour." OS HP/DM GW/HP : transposition d'une intrigue du XVIIème dans le Poudlard du tome 6.


**Disclaimer :** tout est à Rowling, à la base (se passerait après le tome 5), beaucoup de choses reprises du tome 6 (et beaucoup d'autres omises); la trame est calquée sur _La Princesse de Clèves_, roman du 17ème (pour les cinéphiles, _La Belle Personne_ de Christophe Honoré, même combat, pour les cinéphiles barjes _La Fidélité_ de Andrzej Zulawski avec Sophie Marceau et Guillaume Canet !). Je tiens à dire néanmoins que je n'écris pas du tout comme Mme de La Fayette—pour ceux qui connaissent et ont souffert, ne fuyez pas, c'est juste un HP/DM.

**Avertissement :** le roman de Mme de La Fayette se finit maaall, fin horriiiiibleee, c'est normaaal, paske c'est un graaand-roman-françaaaiis… Et donc ceci est du drammmee, et de la romanceee, et surtout du drammmmeee, voilà. J'en ferai peut-être d'autres, mais là c'était pour m'échauffer. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

BO 1 : Robbie Williams — Feel

BO 2 : Bach — Passion selon St Matthieu, 2e partie

**La scène du bal**

**—**

La première fois que Draco et lui avaient fait l'amour, ç'avait été parfait. Il l'avait surpris lors d'une de ses rondes : les insultes étaient revenues très vite, comme une conversation à peine interrompue depuis le matin même, ou n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir, personne devant qui se donner en spectacle : il faisait sombre, ils chuchotaient, et quand Malfoy l'avait attrapé par le col cela tenait plus de la danse d'ombres que d'un règlement de comptes par les poings. D'ailleurs Harry ne se défendait pas. Il était fatigué. Et Draco l'avait très vite lâché, sans s'éloigner d'abord, puis en s'éloignant, sans cesser de parler, tout bas, il faisait les cent pas, Harry ne bougeait pas—il parlaient exactement des mêmes sujets qu'en plein jour, Sirius, Lucius, les sujets qui faisaient mal, leurs mères, coups bas, gratuits, faciles de jour, cette nuit-là devenaient autre chose. Ils ne se voyaient presque pas, l'obscurité aidant, Draco ne regardait jamais Harry, Harry ne bougeait pas mais le regardait, qui allait, revenait, évitant les quelques zones de lumière faible sous les fenêtres.

Harry s'était dit qu'il l'avait toujours souhaité—trouver en Malfoy autre chose qu'un petit con imbu de lui-même et de ce qu'il croyait être son prestige; —quelqu'un qui le comprenne sans le dire—il en avait soupé des soirées Gryffondor au coin du feu à supporter le regard d'Hermione droit dans les yeux, attentif, et sa main sur les siennes, la main de Ron sur son épaule, automatiquement compréhensive… Non, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était que tout dans sa tête allait beaucoup plus loin, qu'il avait déjà fait son deuil, qu'il ne voulait plus en parler, pas de ça; il écoutait Draco parler, articuler ses propres peurs et bientôt même ses propres désirs. Il s'était soudain rapproché et lui avait demandé « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter », ses yeux gris ne cherchaient pas à soutenir son regard comme dans une de leurs incessantes batailles mais parcouraient le visage d'Harry avec la même agitation que ses pas quelques minutes, secondes, plus tôt. Son souffle vibrait, régulier mais—peut-être des battements de cœur trop fort, peut-être seulement ceux de Harry—Harry n'avait rien dit. Draco avait les lèvres entrouvertes, baguette à la main, il regardait Harry à présent, juste Harry, et Harry regardait ses lèvres, longtemps, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Draco il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Draco avait glissé une main derrière sa nuque, de l'autre il touchait sa joue ou repoussait des mèches de cheveux, ses doigts tremblaient mais c'était qu'il le frôlait à peine, osait à peine caresser pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait, un geste tendre et halluciné, des baisers tendres, non calculés. Harry l'avait attiré à lui, touchait son dos, ses épaules, descendait; ils se cherchaient, entrouvraient les lèvres, s'attrapaient; Draco s'écartait pour parler encore, Harry le retenait, lui murmurait quelque chose comme des mots d'amour, des « je te veux », des « tout ce que tu veux », mais reste et touche moi. Draco siffla un bizarre « je t'aurais prévenu » ou « tu l'auras voulu » presque agacé, mais un léger rire/ léger sourire quelque part, ouvert; il ne lâcha sa baguette qu'une fois à genoux aux pieds de Harry, tout ce qu'il pouvait contre Harry : ses mains remontaient l'intérieur de ses jambes, sa bouche et tout son visage se pressait contre son pantalon, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, intérieurement, un rire extatique, tandis qu'il sentait le désir croître et se pliait en deux, prenant appui sur les deux bras de Draco, ses épaules, il le repoussa et tomba à genoux lui aussi, embrassa Malfoy avec tout ce qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement, un froncement de sourcil inédit, encore un juron, sifflé, très faible, puis il se laissa repousser, allonger sur le dallage froid du couloir et Draco touchait son sexe, embrassait son sexe, il y avait ses mains partout à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sur son aine et sur sa hanche, et puis son sexe dans sa bouche, il n'y avait bientôt plus que ça, ça et la nuque qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, l'amarrage de ses cheveux, il en oublia presque que c'était Draco, c'était juste bon, trop bon, tellement parfait… Oui, oublia de qui il s'agissait. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il aurait pu simplement rester là et faire semblant de mourir. Mais quand il finit par rouvrir les yeux, il vit ceux complètement fous de Draco, Draco affalé n'importe comment entre ses jambes; il se redressa sur un coude, se redressa totalement, s'approcha de Draco qui s'était mis sur ses pieds, encore accroupi, prêt à s'en aller ? mais Harry le fit tomber/asseoir contre le mur et l'embrassa et le caressa, se délectant du souffle brûlant de Draco contre ses lèvres, contre son oreille, son épaule, des doigts de Draco qui se plantaient dans son bras, du lobe de l'oreille de Draco qu'il mordillait, taquinait, du sexe qu'il serrait, faisait jouer/venir dans sa main, sentait venir…

Draco reprenant son souffle le laissa déposer de petits baisers tendres et sans aucune pensée juste sous sa mâchoire. Il ne dirait plus rien cette nuit-là, juste un bref sort marmonné, baguette de nouveau sous la main, et un _« …-toi Potter »_ avant de se relever et s'éloigner, portant le dos de sa main à sa bouche, Harry le voyait; Draco s'arrête, hésite, mais ne tourne pas complètement la tête, et repart, et disparaît…

Il lui avait confié plus tard qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner. Il avait vu dans un reflet de vitre qu'Harry le regardait, qu'ils n'avaient rien eu besoin d'ajouter.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble cette nuit-là. Dès le tout premier contact, dès la main de Draco sur son col et le ton exagérément bas de leur voix, ils avaient fait l'amour.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient « ensemble » depuis cette nuit-là… N'est-ce pas ?

…

Le bal du nouvel an approchait. Draco avait demandé à Harry devant une des pancartes s'il lui accorderait une danse—oh pas directement, mais comme il savait/sait si bien le faire, en passant, et Harry avait dit non, bien sûr que non. Non.

Ron et Hermione ne posaient pas de questions. La règle était de ne pas en parler. Harry n'avait rien dit, à personne, mais avait laissé Draco changer de comportement pour lui en public. Accord tacite de garder ça entre eux deux, malgré tout. Mais pas de comédie. Il sortait avec Draco Malfoy. Depuis plus de deux mois.

Mais _non_. Harry se permit de rire. Draco finit par sourire.

« Peut-être après, en privé… » _Harry presse le bras de Draco et un baiser volatile près de sa nuque. Il s'éloigne parce que c'est encore un couloir plein de monde._

…

C'était le soir du bal. Draco avait demandé à Pansy. Pansy avait dit « tu n'y vas pas avec ton balafré ? », pas de réponse. Pansy avait soupiré, tant pis pour sa nouvelle conquête, il comprendrait. Quant à Harry, il était descendu seul dans la Grande Salle décorée de blanc et de rosé-doré. Officiellement seul. Ça avait surpris.

Il avait beaucoup de succès, et ça le gênait moins après ces deux derniers mois, ça ne le gênait même, pour ainsi dire, pas. Ça l'amusait, ça le flattait, il n'y répondait pas, mais n'avait plus cette attitude farouche/hostile qui éloignait les gens un peu sincères avant. Il acceptait toutes les danses. Il accepta même l'invitation d'un autre garçon, Seamus, qui voulait trinquer à je ne sais trop quoi, à Harry, à Harry au bal, au bal.

A Ginny la sorcière la plus chaude de la soirée, de l'école, de l'année—il lâche Harry.

Ginny salua Seamus avec un sincère éclat de rire et une bise. Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils se penchaient parfois l'un à l'oreille de l'autre, complices. Ginny n'avait rien de la petite fille timide et perdue d'il y a quelques années. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée depuis. Il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une femme. Et après tout il préférait les hommes.

… Très, très belle.

Il ne dansa pas avec elle. Elle dansa avec tout le monde. Obligeante, espiègle, trop, éclatant de rire à la moindre réplique trop formelle, à la moindre petite révérence qu'on se faisait, un rire bref, candide, seul moment de tremblement dans sa voix—elle était devenue très sure d'elle, mais ce soir-là elle était aussi de nouveau (toujours) une petite fille. Plusieurs fois Harry crut croiser son regard. Cela durait longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment—quelques heures peut-être—Draco vint glisser sa main dans celle d'Harry, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Harry ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Draco.

« Harry, j'y vais… »

Harry pressa la main de Draco. « Ok »

Et il suivit Draco, sans lâcher cette main qui lui semblait irréelle.

…

Ginny était la nouvelle Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, depuis que Harry avait laissé tomber le Quidditch (pas d'autre mot). Mais elle n'était pas vraiment connue pour ça. Même si ce n'était pas son poste préféré, elle avait permis de gagner contre Serdaigle, cela jouait en sa faveur—fille douée pour quelque chose—et quand Harry revint, au 2e semestre, elle retrouva son poste de Poursuiveuse.

A présent elle brillait.

Elle avait envoyé paître son copain de janvier, et pas pour un autre, non, elle ne semblait en fait plus voir personne. Seamus avait pesté, lui qui la considérait comme seule rivale digne de lui en nombre de conquêtes, avec qui allait-il parler mecs & filles & stratégie maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Rien. Ginny secoua la tête en souriant.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, on peut toujours parler _« mecs, filles et stratégie »…_ Je ne veux juste plus être ton assistante dans les plans à deux et demi, trois, et caetera. »

Seamus se résigna.

Harry réintégra l'équipe.

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il n'en pensait rien. Le match Gryffondor/Serpentard n'était pas pour tout de suite, ils auraient bien le temps d'y penser.

Draco quitterait son équipe : être préfet suffisait.

C'est dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, au milieu des autres et des commérages qu'Harry eut écho des exploits de Ginny—Alicia qui l'asticotait, Katie qui peut-être avait été une des conquêtes d'un soir, sans parler de tous les garçons. Ron se bouchait les oreilles et parlait à Harry de tout mais pas ça pour ne pas écouter. C'était sa sœur, merde ! Sa _petite_ sœur !

C'est dans ces mêmes vestiaires qu'Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il était, bêtement, jaloux.

…

Mais on ne quittait pas Draco Malfoy juste comme ça, on ne cessait pas brutalement d'aimer Draco Malfoy. Il l'avait prévenu, « ne me prends pas pour banalement passionné »(1), _« tu te donnes, je te garde », « je ne te laisserai jamais partir », « si je me donne, c'est à la vie à la mort », « on franchit un point de non retour Potter »,… _il n'était soudain plus vraiment sûr que ce soit de simples paroles en l'air, prononcées tout bas et très vite, seulement la nuit, seulement dans les moments les plus aigus… On ne quitte pas Draco Malfoy, pas parce qu'il est Malfoy, un pseudo-prince de Serpentard à qui l'on doit servitude ou je ne sais quoi, mais parce qu'il était Draco, ce garçon qui ne tremblait jamais, ne confiait pas qu'il se sentait fragile, qu'il voulait même se briser,… sauf à Harry, quand il se dirigeait vers Harry de cette manière, ce pas rapide, tout sauf de l'assurance malgré son apparence, quand il venait embrasser Harry directement, en guise de bonsoir, un baiser pressé sur ses lèvres, chaste, et surtout ses doigts, accrochés, terrifiés, doux, amoureux, sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux…

Draco n'avait confiance en personne, ou presque personne, et Harry eut honte de lui faire l'amour, entendre son nom soufflé comme une pluie douce, à répétition, même si Draco ne disait rien, quand sa lèvre tremblait comme cela, c'était « Harry » qu'il disait, il le savait, ou « je t'aime », c'était pareil. Il était avec Draco. Personne ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui.

…

Un jour qu'il se changeait après l'entraînement, il vit un bout de parchemin dépasser du sac de Ginny. Katie était là. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Katie vit la lettre et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry et en moins de trois enjambées elle était devant le banc où Ginny avait laissé ses affaires; elle revint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, un sourire victorieux devant ce qui était très clairement une lettre d'amour. Katie en lut les premières lignes à voix haute, mais se tut très vite— un nom apparaissait au milieu de la page, et c'était Dean, Thomas, celui avec qui elle-même sortait depuis à peine quelques jours ou semaines, et c'était des « je sais qu'on était bien bourrés ce soir-là, Dean, mais crois-moi pour moi ce n'était pas une erreur, je ne veux pas que ce soit une erreur » et des je-n'arrête-pas-de-penser-à-toi à n'en plus finir, une liste, une véritable liste, et Ginny était là sur le pas de la porte avant qu'ils n'aient le temps ou l'oxygène de terminer.

Elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez, l'air un peu désemparé, et en colère aussi—Katie fut la première à hurler.

« Espèce de traînée ! D'abord tu me dragues et me jettes comme une merde et maintenant tu t'attaques à mon copain ? Tu te l'étais déjà fait non ? Il me l'a dit. Je sais tout ce qu'il a pu y avoir entre vous, petite pute ! Et maintenant qu'il est avec moi, tu te réveilles et te rends compte que tu n'as plus le contrôle ? ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre ?

- Katie calme-toi, oui c'est une lettre à Dean— non, tais-toi Katie. Ne me balance pas tes angoisses de vierge folle à la figure, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas confiance en ton _petit copain_ (elle l'avait dit avec un imperceptible rictus, juste un tic), ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es en septième année et que tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux. Et je ne t'ai pas _draguée et jetée_. Réfléchis pour une fois, ça te ferait du bien. Et ne m'insulte pas s'il te plaît. »

Katie voulut la gifler mais Ginny ne se laissa pas faire, et après un dernier regard plein de morgue elle quitta la pièce.

Ginny regardait la porte, elle tremblait légèrement. Elle tremblait même visiblement. Pas de colère non. Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'air angoissé. Il était livide.

« Harry…

Il ne répondit rien. Il se leva lentement et continua de ranger ses affaires. Il tenait toujours la lettre.

« Harry, ce n'est pas une lettre à Dean.

- Pourtant il y a son nom, et c'est ton écriture.

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un brouillon de lettre.

- Ha.

- Je l'ai écrit pour quelqu'un qui est amoureux de Dean mais est trop con pour s'exprimer tout seul. Je n'en pense pas une ligne.

Harry fut surpris de l'apparent détachement avec lequel il parlait. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Son ton était froid. Les paroles s'échappaient toutes seules.

- Mais tu sortais avec Dean l'année dernière. Et tu as couché avec Katie.

- Harry regarde-moi. N'écoute pas les fantasmes graveleux de trois pauvres joueurs de Quidditch en manque. Katie était complètement paumée, et elle l'est encore. Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvée avec elle sur les bras, mais j'ai très vite mis de la distance et elle l'a mal pris. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle…

- …Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas nié que la lettre était de toi ? Elle est persuadée que Dean la trompe avec toi.

Elle ne regardait plus Harry dans les yeux.

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai écrit ça à la place de quelqu'un. Je préfère qu'elle croie que c'est moi et que Dean démente lui-même. Il n'aura aucun problème pour ça, si Katie reste persuadée que c'est moi. Après, c'est à lui de prendre ses responsabilités tout seul comme un grand. C'est à lui de voir s'il veut rester avec Katie ou si—parce que je suis sure qu'elle va lui citer des morceaux de choix, elle a atrocement bonne mémoire pour ce qui la blesse le plus—il saura de quoi elle parle, il verra qui est vraiment derrière cette lettre, et c'est à lui de décider. Moi je ne veux pas que Katie éviscère mon meilleur pote, c'est tout.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, doucement, nerveusement, Harry réfléchissait. Des images lui revenaient en tête de Ginny, Seamus et Dean le soir du bal. De Seamus défait un matin au petit-déjeuner, la gueule de bois la plus triste qu'il ait jamais vue—bien sûr Seamus avait tourné son affaire en dérision, sa mine dévastée, une sombre histoire de plan à quatre incluant plusieurs maisons puis un prof qui l'avait complètement lessivé. On l'avait tout de suite arrêté dès qu'il avait été question du prof.

Ginny eut un sourire rassuré en voyant qu'Harry reprenait des couleurs.

- Tu peux regarder le dos de la lettre, ce n'était pas inspiré du tout.

Harry retourna le parchemin. Des rimes fabuleuses : « Dean ta peau me fascine. Thomas, ton teint de chocolat… » puis l'écriture de quelqu'un d'autre « oh oui, et je te croquerais l— » Harry écarquilla les yeux, Ginny éclata cette fois d'un rire franc.

- Tu vois, c'est vraiment un boulet sans finesse. J'en ai tout un deuxième parchemin où on écrit chacun une ligne sur deux, c'est du pur délire.

Elle dénicha le cadavre exquis et quelques minutes plus tard ils riaient tous les deux. Le style en effet n'avait rien à voir.

- Il est vraiment sérieux ?

- Je crois oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- C'est hallucinant.

- Oui. C'est un peu triste aussi. Il se met des bâtons dans les roues tout seul. Et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'en pense Dean. Je pense qu'il ne fera rien si Seamus ne lui montre pas qu'il est sérieux. (Ou il l'attend ?) Vu les frasques passées de Seamus—et il lui est arrivé de faire des choses moches, plus par extrême maladresse que par méchanceté sans doute mais—Dean ne doit pas avoir confiance. Il doit penser qu'il se cherche de nouvelles transgressions. Je ne sais pas.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants. Puis Ginny demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu écrirais ?

Harry la regarda.

- Je ne sais pas… Juste « je t'aime », je suppose.

Ginny sourit.

- Ça ne suffirait pas.

Elle reprit le premier parchemin et sortit une plume de son sac qu'elle se mit à mâchouiller. Elle relut le brouillon distraitement, rayant des passages bien trop lyriques, toutes les litanies de « Dean », soulignant un « je pense à toi », « je n'arrête pas de penser à toi », « oublie tout ce que j'ai pu faire avant », et tandis qu'elle semblait de nouveau réfléchir, Harry lui prit la lettre, la plume, et ajouta ses propres remarques : à côté d'un n-ième « je pense à toi » un « je ne crois pas être capable d'écrire autre chose, _(rire léger de Ginny)_ oui je pense à toi », « j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment perdu mon temps à … faire tout ce que tu sais ailleurs _(jolie tournure—Harry gribouille, reprend) _alors que tu étais là, tu étais juste-là… je ne comprendrais jamais comment j'ai pu ne pas te voir »

Harry sécha. Il ne voulut pas chercher à regarder Ginny.

Elle lui reprit la lettre et la plume, raya, entoura encore un « je pense tous les jours à toi » et ajouta une « ndla : litanie pas mal, ça donne un rythme » qui les fit pouffer tous les deux, et elle tourna la lettre de côté pour remplir un des quelques espaces encore vides. « Je me souviens encore du moment où nos regards se sont croisés au bal, j'ai eu l'impression de te voir pour la première fois, ou non _(rature)_ plutôt _(hésitation),_ comme si je m'étais égarée et— » elle raya aussitôt. Harry ne vit pas le lapsus, il s'était arrêté au début de la phrase

- C'est un peu niais pour Seamus, non ?

Il avait la gorge sèche.

- Oui… carrément niais.

Elle soupira. Reprit, lentement :

- Pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, je suppose. Il a eu l'air soudain complètement absent dans sa coupe de champagne alors qu'on parlait de… ce que les plans à trois avec un 2e mec, c'était bien cool. (Je cite.)

Elle fixait les casiers de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Je me suis retournée pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant derrière mon épaule. Et c'était trop comique.

Silence.

Elle soupira.

- On verra bien ce que ça va donner.

Ils terminèrent de se changer et ranger leurs affaires et se séparèrent sans beaucoup plus que ça, un bref salut de la main. Rapide. Elle allait rejoindre Seamus qui devait se morfondre à l'attendre à la bibliothèque (Seamus à la bibliothèque…); Harry remonta directement à son dortoir.

Ginny ne montra jamais ce nouveau brouillon. Seamus n'écrivit jamais de lettre. Dean avait compris entre les plaintes de Katie de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait voulu parler à Ginny. S'était ravisé. Puis un jour Katie s'en était pris à Seamus, juste critiqué le bonhomme, pour une raison quelconque, sans savoir; et Seamus sur les nerfs ce jour-là lui avait dit _je ne sais pas ce que fait Dean avec toi, à croire qu'il essaie de m'occulter avec n'importe quoi_.

_« N'importe quoi. »_ Ça, et la coïncidence magique entre la nuit de la fameuse cuite et la date à laquelle Katie et Dean s'étaient plus ou moins mis ensemble… Seamus avait le don… Grêle de cris et de coups en plein milieu du couloir, midi et demie, une heure, personne ne comprit bien le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais tout le monde en profita. Dean bien sûr.

Ça n'allait plus être facile.

…

Harry avait convaincu Draco de ne pas quitter l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce serait comme au bon vieux temps, avait-il dit. Draco n'avait pas insisté. Mais non, ce ne serait pas « comme au bon vieux temps ».

Le match Gryffondor/Serpentard approchait. Encore un incident survint avec Katie, lors d'un entraînement, et elle fut bannie de l'équipe pour le reste de la saison. Ginny pesta tout haut dans la salle commune des vestiaires, enlevant rageusement, une à une, toutes ses pièces d'équipement.

« Quelle imbécile cette fille ! C'est pas.. possible.. ! Quelle aille se faire baiser par sa Cho Chang et qu'elle nous foute la paix ! »

Ron s'étouffa dans sa gourde_._ Harry éclata de rire, puis tilta :

- Attends, Cho est lesbienne ?

- Non, Cho est conne. Mais Katie est dingue d'elle et en chaleur et refoulée, et je vais te me la faire virer de bord vite fait, bien fait… ouvrir les yeux… et elles nous foutront enfin la paix les deux larmoyantes.

- Hahaha

- Ginny ne t'enfonce pas, c'est le secret qui fait ton charme, chantonna Alicia avant de s'éclipser côté filles.

- En fait, reprit Ginny sans l'écouter, je pense que c'est plutôt Pansy, le genre de fille qui plaît à Katie… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à Cho… enfin si, je sais… je sais pourquoi… putain de jambière.

Ces trois derniers mots avaient été juste sifflés. Sa rage était déjà retombée.

Harry la regarda se battre avec les lacets qui maintenaient la protection sur son tibia. Puis la protection de son coude. Rejeter ses cheveux sur ses épaules, qui s'étaient pris dans le col de sa tenue de vol. Gestes habituels. Brusques. Ça ne draguait pas vraiment. Ou si peu.

« Harry ? »

Draco était à la porte du vestiaire. Il était visiblement peu enchanté de se trouver face à plusieurs rouge et or qui le dévisageaient eux-mêmes sans chaleur. Harry remballa rapidement ses affaires et le rejoignit, encore débraillé. Il se doucherait plus tard.

« Très sexe _Potter_.

- Ta gueule.

- Eh… je plaisantais pas. »

Harry l'entraîna dehors.

« Bon lâche-moi maintenant. Personne nous voit.

- Pardon.

- Ouais. De toute façon ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reviendrai pas. Je suis un peu fatigué de me faire accueillir comme un pestiféré. Ils n'arrivent pas à s'en remettre ?

- De quoi, lâcha Harry sans réfléchir.

Draco plissa les yeux.

- … Comment ça, _de quoi_…

Harry n'aurait pas du dire ça.

- Ils n'y pensent pas tu sais.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne leur as rien dit.

- Parce que toi tu le cries sur les toits ? Ils savent, ils s'en doutent, et non ça ne leur plaît pas mais je m'en fous.

- Ça ne regarde personne, c'est sûr. Mais moi je ne le cache pas. Moi je leur aurais dit _allez vous faire foutre, c'est ma vie_.

Harry sentait que ça allait vite prendre des proportions énormes, que Draco attendait une réponse—il n'attendait jamais de réponse quand c'était anodin, quand il avait juste besoin de débiter sans interruption—mais réponse à quoi ? _Tu voulais quoi—que je te roule une pelle en public ?_ Harry se mordait intérieurement la lèvre. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire allait faire exploser quelque chose, il le sentait confusément. _Pitié ne me fais pas remarquer l'ordre de mes mots._

Draco se passa les mains une fois sur la figure. Inspira.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ça. Je n'ai pas fait de remarque au bal—s'il te plaît—alors que tu dansais avec n'importe qui _(d'ailleurs tu sais que le petit crétin avec les jolis cheveux châtains était à Serpentard ? Peu importe.) _Mais ça commence à faire un moment maintenant. Ce serait sympa que vous acceptiez. Personne ne tique quand on te voit vautré sur un canapé de notre salle commune, mais je suis pas sûr de survivre à Gryffondor. En fait, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

- … Parce que tu voudrais, peut-être, marmonna Harry. »

Harry se fustigea mentalement.

Draco ne répondait pas.

Quand il reprit la parole, c'était pire que tout.

Sa voix.

« Harry ne joue pas avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

Quel imbécile il avait été de croire que les choses pourraient retourner doucement à la normale après le rêve creux de l'automne/hiver. C'était fini les joutes verbales entre eux. Même la rivalité au Quidditch. Il se souvenait à présent précisément de l'expression de Draco quand il avait insisté pour qu'il reste Attrapeur. C'était la même qu'ici, maintenant. Il se rendait compte de toutes les fois où il avait pu le blesser; inconsciemment; mais c'était justement le « inconsciemment » l'aveu. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là…

Harry sentit un début de migraine. Il s'approcha.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. (Il l'embrasse par automatisme, sur la joue, sur le front, Draco ne répond pas.) Je crois que je ne sais plus où j'en suis en ce moment. Je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je te fais. Je suis désolé. »

C'était presque un aveu. De quoi, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'était pas si courageux. Il n'en dirait pas plus. Il se recula un peu : Draco semblait ne pas l'écouter, il fixait un point derrière lui.

« Dray… »

Et il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, Draco le regardait enfin. Il frissonnait.

« Et le pire c'est que tu n'es même pas en train de rompre, là. N'est-ce pas ?

« Ça te suffit de m'empoisonner la vie, avec tes excuses complètement abstraites ? Tu t'excuses pour quoi exactement ? Tu crois que je comprends tout de toi et que je vais acquiescer sans te poser de questions, accepter de te voir rester mais perdu-dans-tes-pensées comme depuis plusieurs semaines ? Tu rêves Harry. Tu crois que Malfoy se laisse baiser parce que ça lui chante et reste impassible à tout— tu crois que JE sais rester impassible ?

« Tu me surestimes. Vraiment. Tu sais que je ne te plaquerais pour rien au monde, — tu en sais trop, — je ne me donne pas, — je veux tout, moi, — je veux être le centre de ta petite existence et que tu sois le mien, — là je veux juste crever parce que tu es pire, mais pire que tout, — pathétique, — un hétéro qui ne s'assume pas…

Il éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que tes amis savent que tu couches avec le serpent-fouine depuis cinq mois. Bien sûr que tout le monde le sait. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour nous cacher aux yeux du monde, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi… Ça te protégeait en fait. Tu te terrais dans ma chambre. _Harry Potter a une relation bizarre avec Draco Malfoy alors il est sublime, intouchable. _Et c'est Draco Malfoy qui essuie toutes les crises d'angoisse, alors personne ne saura jamais à quel point le Survivant est névrosé, lamentable, une vraie tanche. Il brille et virevolte en public. Il a un côté sombre et mystérieux quand sa main effleure celle de Draco Malfoy, ça le rend parfaitement désirable ! Parfait ! Et c'est tellement surréaliste qu'on peut faire comme si..

- M—Draco…

- Ta gueule _**Potter**_. Je divague. Mais tu aimes les histoires d'amour spéculatives. Je vais te rendre les choses bien : tire-toi. Je ne veux plus— j'ai encore du mal à y croire… Va sauter ta belette, tu verras ça marche beaucoup mieux. »

« Et laisse-moi »

…

Ginny trouva Harry dans le même couloir, quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle avait filé à la tour de Gryffondor, non sans avoir croisé le regard de Draco quand Harry le bécotait. Ça lui avait fait mal. Elle savait bien sûr. Mais toujours.

Harry avait l'air malade. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui et passa timidement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle voulut demander si ça allait, mais se rendit compte aussitôt qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

Harry ne pleurait pas. Il s'était crispé au contact de Ginny, se disant qu'il était stupide, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et après tout il venait de se faire « plaquer », non ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Ce n'était pas si simple.

Il s'en voulait.

Il avait espéré et craint que Ginny viendrait.

Il s'en voulait de se sentir rassuré, juste par sa présence.

Juste la toucher.

Il se détacha de son bras, sans la regarder, écartant sa main.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Draco. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement faible qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir dit tout haut. Il se le répéta.

Il traversa le parc en marchant, de plus en plus vite en approchant du château, gravit les marches d'escalier en deux bonds, dû ralentir dans ceux qui descendaient aux cachots pour ne pas tomber. Putain de colimaçons. Il prononça le mot de passe sans hésitation, même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy.

La jeune fille surprise reprit contenance instantanément et lui asséna un violent coup de poing

« QUATORZE MINUTES TRENTE TROP TARD, POTTER ! _ENFOIRÉ !_

Elle vomit ce mot. Blaise attrapa Harry par le bras pour le relever tandis que Pansy pleurait et hurlait et voulait le tabasser encore. Il le remit dehors sans douceur, sans violence. Une voix blanche.

- On ne te laissera même pas le voir. »

Le mur se referma.

…

Harry s'enferma dans la salle sur demande. Plusieurs jours. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait surtout voir personne. Il voulait revoir Ginny. Il ne voulait surtout surtout pas la voir.

Il crevait, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait savoir si Draco était en vie ou non, il savait seulement que l'un comme l'autre lui seraient insupportable.

L'un plus que l'autre.

Il avait beaucoup trop peur de savoir.

…

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras entourant ses genoux le plus petit possible repensa au soir du bal de l'école. La plus belle danse, après la fête. La plus belle fois qu'il avait fait l'amour à Draco (mais aussi sans doute la plus traître, sans en avoir conscience). Il y avait l'euphorie de la fête, l'euphorie des regards dérobés vers Ginny, un désir…

Il avait dansé avec Draco, sans musique, sans bouger, juste les échos de la fête, lui avait fait l'amour dans les dortoirs encore vide des sixième années Serpentards—avait fait l'amour à Draco, pas à Ginny-par-procuration, à Draco, Draco, avec ce regain d'amour pur que lui avait procuré le bal.

Il lui semblait revoir le très léger éclat de blessure dans son regard en décembre. Mais il repensait aussi à son sourire. Aux débuts oui il l'avait vu sourire.

…

Ce fut Dumbledore qui le délogea finalement de sa cache. Il n'était resté là qu'un jour et demi tout au plus. Ce n'était pas possible.

Dumbledore posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule, regard bienveillant plongé dans le sien. Signe qu'il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient, l'entoureraient. Que c'était dur, etc.

Harry fit _non, pitié_ quand le directeur commença « Il va êtr— »

…

Non. Même Ginny, personne. Personne ne comprendrait jamais.

—

* * *

_Éléments auto-imposés :_

_- Clèves : Draco / Princesse : Harry / Nemours : Ginny_

_- Rencontre au bal_

_- Tirade de Clèves / Douleur de Clèves_

_« — N'en doutez pas, madame, répliqua monsieur de Clèves, vous vous êtes trompée. Vous avez attendu de moi des choses aussi impossibles que celles que j'attendais de vous. Comment pouviez-vous espérer que je conservasse la raison ? Vous aviez donc oublié que je vous aimais éperdument et que j'étais votre mari ? L'un des deux peut porter aux extrémités : que ne peuvent point les deux ensemble ? [...] je n'ai que des sentiments violents et incertains dont je ne suis pas le maître. Je ne me trouve plus digne de vous; vous ne me paraissez plus digne de moi. Je vous adore, je vous hais, je vous offense, je vous demande pardon; je vous admire, j'ai honte de vous admirer. Enfin il n'y a plus en moi ni de calme, ni de raison. […] vous ne me l'expliquerez jamais et je ne vous demande point de me l'expliquer. Je vous demande seulement de vous souvenir que vous m'avez rendu le plus malheureux homme du monde. »_

(1) © M. Tsetaieva


End file.
